The Royal Family History:Frozen & Tangled
by icerose13999
Summary: The fictional history between the royal families of frozen and tangled. The connections between the two movies are pulled together to make the royal family history.
1. Chapter 1: The Power History

The Royal Family History

Frozen & Tangled

Chapter 1: the power history

The kingdom of Arendal celebrated the strong power of ice. However there were several points in time where the power disappeared. One major point was a large skip of generations to the point where the trick to mastering the power was long forgotten and the power became feared. The dangers of this power were remembered and so were the people who could heal the problem. But, they were only remembered by the royal family. In this gap of generation a princess and prince were born. Neither contained the power that was so feared by their people. The prince began to be guided on the path of becoming king. While the princess was taught the ways of a queen and prepared to be married to a suitor. Soon a nearby kingdom threatened to rage war on Arendal and the king decided that the answer was to connect the two kingdoms in marriage. The princess was sent to the kingdom of Corona where she fell in love with the prince she was secretly meant to marry. Soon after the wedding, however, the king and queen of Arendal became sick and died. The prince took over Arendal, but the new queen of Corona after spending to much time caring for her parents caught the same sickness. However, she was also pregnant. Desperate to save his wife and his unborn baby the king sent Corona in a wild chase for the cure. After the queen was cured, the baby was born and was named Rapunzel. However the baby disappeared for eighteen years. Meanwhile, the prince of Arendal had found a wife. His wife soon had two daughters who they named Elsa, the oldest, and Anna. Unforchantly, a few weeks after Elsa was born she became sick with what seemed like an ordinary fever. During this time, Elsa's hair turned white. After she healed Elsa discovered she now had ice powers. When Rapunzel married Eugene, the king and queen of Arendal left to visit their niece. However during the trip across the sea, the ship experienced a storm and sunk. A few years later, Rapunzel and Eugene visited Arendal for Elsa's coronation.


	2. Chapter 2: The Book

Chapter 2: The Book

In the isle of Berk, Hiccup the new chief of the tribe was trying to decide where to move the tribe. The isle was being threating by another tribe and was being forced to move to another home. Hiccup decided to go and search for another land. He had heard a tale of another unclaimed land not far from there, and he and his friends intended to find it. He quickly set off on his quest on a ship taking toothless and a few other dragons to aid them on the journey.

In favor of the strange creatures that lived there, Hiccup named the land Wisp. However, upon arriving Astrid was cursed by a witch and gained a terrible ice power. Distraught Hiccup searched the land for help and discovered the trolls of the forest. The trolls taught Astrid how to control the power with love. Hiccup wrote down the trolls' location and about the trolls in a book and hid in his library. The tribe soon settled in the land, which soon evolved into a mighty kingdom. Hiccup and his wife Astrid ruled over this kingdom. When hiccup grew old and he lay on his deathbed, he divided the kingdom between his four sons. Unfortunately, one of his sons, the eldest, was angry with his father for not passing it on to only him and struck away from the other three brothers in war. His final choice as a man was to transform himself into a creature with the strength of ten men. As he transformed his last thought was of his father flying on his black nightfury. After the transformation he relised the form he had taken was a mighty black bear.

However one of the brothers tried to help Mordu, his brother, he desperately scoured through his father's books until he found a book in Norse that spoke of trolls in the forest that could heal curses. When he reached the forest, the trolls told him that only the bear himself could lift the curse and it had to be a choice of free will. The brother attempted to reason with Mordu to no avail. The kingdom was abandoned.

A hundred years later, the descendant of Hiccup, Merida connected the four clans, the shattered kingdom, and created the kingdom of Arendal.

**Oh, quick side note: the reason I connected Merida to this story is because if you look at her she has blue eyes like Astrid (though the specific color is slightly different), and the red hair came from her father's side in my opinion. Merida's mother, Eleanor, looks a lot like the other characters: Rapunzel, the King and Queen from Tangled, Elsa, Anna, and the King and Queen from Frozen. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend of the Sun Flower

**Ever thought about the sun symbol that was used during the festival and through out Tangled as the crest of Corona? Well the parents didn't seem to know that the flower was a drop of sunlight, so why would it be their crest? Also no matter how touching the story one experience with this flower shouldn't be enough to change the crest. So henceforth the reasons for the legend of the sun flower. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Legend of the Sun Flower

The Legend of the Sun Flower is a tale told to the children of Corona, and is the cause for imagination in the country's youth. The story begins with the sun. The sun's rays were well respected by the people of Corona, but one day a kind woman caught a sickness for which there was no cure. The woman was well known and respected by the people of her village and the village was very unhappy. The village prayed to the sun and the sun answered. A single drop of sunlight fell from the heavens and a golden flower grew right outside the woman's house. The woman was told by the sun to sing a lullaby to the flower and it would heal her. The lullaby went like this:

"Flower Gleam and Glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring Back what once was mine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine  
What once was mine."

The woman was healed, but an evil woman in the village named Mother Gothel stole the flower and planted it in the forest to forever be young. The flower has been said to heal anything and give back youth. Several have disappeared searching for the flower and it's evil keeper.

**Oh yeah, I meant to write this yesterday. I plan on writing these chapters as often as I can because as you can tell they are very short. I hope that you all liked this chapter and the ones before. And if you have any ideas please submit in your review. I would be happy to read anything you think I should write! **


	4. Chapter 4: Mother Gothel's Family

**Hey quick side note, another reason for the adding of Merida to the history. Merida's father Fergus looks a lot like Stoick, the same muscles and general figure. **

Chapter 4: Mother Gothel's Family

So, one of Merida's three brothers, Hubert, fell in love and got married. Soon after this marriage, the kingdom went to Harris. Later down Hubert's family tree, a girl was born with no brothers or sisters. Instead of playing, the child taught herself stealth, self-defense and various educational topics. This girl even learned legends and fairytales, including the Legend of the Sun Flower. The girl soon became obsessed with eternal youth and most importantly Mother Gothel. One day the girl ventured into the forest where she found the cottage of the villainous character. She waited for Mother Gothel to leave and then she stole the flower. She decided since the legend said it was in the forest she hid it on a cliff next to the ocean. She trapped Mother Gothel in her own house and took the name Mother Gothel. During the break between the flower and Rapunzel, Mother Gothel built a life in a nearby village where she married and had three boys. The first she named Hans, who later moved to Arendal and due to his heritage posed as a prince. The next two were twins and later nicknamed the Stabbington Brothers. She then divorced her husband but, soon got married again and had Eugene. But; she was tricked into telling a few peasants where the flower was. They were looking for the cure for the queen. The peasants told the royal guards who found the flower. The new Mother Gothel, after learning of the new princess's golden hair, kidnapped the princess. Unfortunately, Rapunzel caused Gothel to abandon the village life to keep an eye on Rapunzel. She gave Eugene to an orphanage where he took a different name, Flynn Rider. The Stabbington Brothers never admitted it but they secretly recognized Eugene and taught him the thieving life. Eugene never knew it but they protected him by partnering with him. Mother Gothel never recognized her son because she had barely ever seen him, he had changed names and it had been twenty-three years since she had seen him and he had been three.

**I might not do one of these for a while as they take longer than I thought they would to come up with. I will be posting another story but it will be on a different website and it won't be theoretical like this nor will it be a fan fiction. I will provide more information like the website and what the story will be about and what my account will be called. Thanks for reading and as ever hope you enjoyed! ;) Also, Mother Gothel looks like she has Astrid's eyes. I have a hard time coming up with the topics and as they are more narration they aren't long. However, I am also considering taking points of my timeline and writing short stories from the characters point of view. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mother Gothel's Family Part 2

Chapter 5: Mother Gothel's family part two

Mordu was running in the forest. He couldn't be late. He skidded to a stop at a cottage deep in the forest. There his wife was having his baby. Soon she came out with a tiny bundle of blankets. "Here," she whispered," be careful." Gently the bear took the bundle and slowly and carefully pulled the blanket off the baby's face. Looking up at him was a baby boy with a strong face. Mordu was realived the boy was human.

"He is almost human." She said. Mordu was puzzled. Almost? He pulled away the blankets and there was a boy with a bear's hands and feet.

"I named him Humus which means Earth in Latin." She wasn't sure what to do Mordu wasn't moving. Mordu placed the baby on the ground and began to pound through the forest. He saw a flash of red ahead and stopped. There was a young **human** child making her way through the forest on **human** legs. Mordu got ready to pounce. This child had everything his son couldn't. A wisp appeared and led her away. Patiently Mordu stalked the child.

When the child reached a clearing, she began to talk to her mother. Mordu raised his paw in the killing blow and the child screamed. Her mother ran to the horses and rode away while the father fought Mordu.

Several years later Mordu was killed. But, instead of grieving his family rejoiced for him. Mordu was free! It soon became clear that Humus could live forever. While he aged during his childhood, around the time of a young adult he stopped. He was a friend of nature and he took care of the forest.

One day a woman entered the forest to steal a magic flower. Humus confronted the woman who used her charm to get him to let her pass. Pretending he was fooled he let her pass. His mother, Gothel was the owner of the plant and he knew she wanted it to be taken. He freed her from the house when she was trapped and she asked him to prepare a grave. He did as she asked and when she died he laid her gently in the grave. He searched for the woman in the forest and when she wasn't there he decided to search a nearby village. He pretended that his hands were gloves and that his feet were boots. He found her and instead of killing her like she expected he thanked her. He told her that the flower was a curse. And once you used it you couldn't stop. The woman said that she planned to take the name Gothel but her name was Aureus. Aureas and Humus began to spend a lot of time together and soon they married. They had four children.

However, Aureas's flower was taken and she would die. Humus told her he would help her break into the castle where she could kill the baby the flower had healed. Aureas decided to sing the song of the flower as she killed the baby but as she did the baby's hair glowed. When Aureas tried to cut it, it turned brown and lost its power. So she stole the baby and Humus built a tower to hide it and raise it as her own. Humus visited the baby and when it was old enough, he showed Rapunzel a hidden room and a staircase Gothel didn't know about. Rapunzel hid all her secrets there and would go to the bottom of staircase open the door and stare at the world below.

When Rapunzel hair was cut, Aureas didn't die. Humus who was coming to celebrate Rapunzel birthday, caught her and nursed her back to heath. He took her to the witch and asked for an immortality potion. The witch reconised Aureas as her sister and agreed. The potion turned her into a small black bear but with human parts like Humus. They lived with each other for eternity and prowled the forest. Their children were raised in the tower but were aloud to leave and explore.

** P.S Aureas' father died long before she was born and her mother abandoned her. Also, Mother Gothel looks like she has Astrid's eyes. I have a hard time coming up with the topics and as they are more narration they aren't long. However, I am also considering taking points of my timeline and writing short stories from the characters point of view. Kind of like this story. Thanks again for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: The First Will o' The Wisp

**Chapter 6: The First Wisp**

**Hey guys, so this will probably be my last chapter. Reason one is that they are really short no matter how hard I try to make them long. Reason number two is that I have run dry of ideas for chapters (it didn't take long). So depending on how many people read this or not will determine this story's future.**

Once there was a boy named Jack, and as long as he could remember he was alone. He didn't have a family and he didn't have a home. But one day while passing through a village, an old woman approached him and told him that his parents that he had never seen were alive and they lived in a place not far from there. Jack was excited and left immediately.

But, when he arrived the village was burned down. All he found was a journal of his father's and inside the journal was the story of how they had been trying to find him. Broken and alone, he searched for a sign that they had survived and found none.

He searched the kingdom far and wide for the person who killed them and several years passed making him feel more and more isolated and guilty. When he found the man who did it, he trained himself to fight and planned an attack.

His plan succeeded and he killed the man only to realize that the man was his father. Because he had survived and taken the role of the terrible man who had killed his wife. Grief stricken Jack took the place of his father and after many years of guilt and crime he died.

As he died, Jack's soul turned into the will o' the wisp and lead many a people to their fate. And every tortured soul that dies in the kingdom dies and joins his ranks.

** Well, that was cool. Will o' the wisp are very mysterious and it seemed like a good idea to write about the first one. I was considering making Jack Frost the first wisp but decided that we have a lot of stories in here already. Look out for more about wisps because if I do another chapter that will probably be the topic. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
